


Возвращение Балрогоборца

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Пчелы, Юмор, никакой порнухи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Каким же все-таки образом Глорфиндэль из Гондолина совершил путешествие в Средиземье, чтобы стать Глорфиндэлем из Ривенделла? Канон в соответствующей части полон неясностей и противоречий.Мне нравится думать, что могло случиться так…





	Возвращение Балрогоборца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Return of the Balrog-Slayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781336) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> От переводчика  
> Параллельно работа выложена на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8189752

– Матушка! Матушка! Где ты?

Лосвэ замерла с кисточкой для клея в руке. Вопли в обычный стиль поведения Лаурэфиндила не вписывались: он был вежлив с детства и терпелив с тех пор, как вернулся из Мандоса. Лосвэ почувствовала приступ беспокойства. Не давая беспокойству перерасти в тревогу, она отложила клей и наполовину готового воздушного змея, и поспешила выглянуть в главный двор.

Да, там он и стоял, прямо у выхода. К ее облегчению, расстроенным  Лаурэфиндил не казался. Взволнованным – может быть.

– Я здесь, – сказала Лосвэ, – в мастерской. Я только начала…

– Конечно, воздушный змей, – Лаурэфиндил виновато улыбнулся. – Прости, что помешал. Я только хотел сказать, что мне надо сбегать на рынок, пока он не закрылся. Поскольку, ну…

– Тебя внезапно посетило вдохновение? – Радостная мысль: в последнее время он был какой-то безразличный. – Может, ты и сам поучаствуешь в Празднике Ветров?

– Нет, нет, мне нужно… разное снаряжение. Думаю, я… но сейчас не время для обсуждения. Нам нужно будет… серьезно поговорить, когда я вернусь.

И с тем он выбежал со двора – вполне буквально выбежал, словно сорвался со старта в гонке.

Загадочное поведение Лаурэфиндила сделало дальнейшую работу невозможной, так что Лосвэ решила провести расследование. Во дворе не содержалось никаких больше ключей к разгадке; не было их и в библиотеке, где Лаурэфиндил проводил немало времени. Его спальня, однако, выдавала поспешную смену облачения (главным образом, в форме одежды, раскиданной по полу). Лосвэ сочла беспорядок даже приятным – всплеск жизни в по-солдатски организованной комнате сына – но решила все равно поднять вещи, просто чтобы осмотреть повнимательнее. И вот так она нашла письмо: квадратик, засунутый в рукав удобного домашнего платья.

Читать письмо она не собиралась. Она раскрыла его лишь за тем, чтобы выяснить, кто отправитель. Но почерк был такой странный (она узнала архаичное написание букв, принятое в городе, коему Лаурэфиндил когда-то служил защитником), и ей было трудно разбирать слова, а подпись особенно отличалась стилизацией. Глаза искали чего-то более доступного.

_«Глорфиндэль,»_

Ну, здесь никакой загадки: синдарское имя Лаурэфиндила соответствовало начертанию. С другой стороны, Лосвэ не помнила, чтобы когда-нибудь ей встречалось такое неформальное употребление имени сына -- без указания принадлежности к определенному месту или почетного звания. Ее взгляд скользнул ниже.

_«Пожалуйста, прости недостатки этого письма. Я пишу его новыми, странными руками и в большой спешке. Я не осмеливаюсь тратить время на переписывание»._

Кем бы ни был автор, он точно знал, как создать ощущение срочности и тревожного ожидания! Ему следовало винить только себя за то, что Лосвэ пришлось продолжить чтение.

_«Я знаю, что уже прошло какое-то время после твоего нового воплощения, и от твоей чистой и честной души я и не мог ожидать ничего иного. Однако мой собственный путь из Чертогов оказался труднее. Снова и снова я пытался сказать Мандосу, что готов уйти, но он умело внушал мне сомнения своими речами, и каждый раз я в итоге приходил к противоположному ощущению. По крайней мере, до сих пор. В конце концов никто, даже я, не может сомневаться в том, что нынешняя ситуация на Востоке, хорошо мне известная по гобеленам Вайрэ, вызывает большую озабоченность и еще большее желание помочь»._

Ну, это звучало очень знакомо: разве Лаурэфиндил не то же самое говорил в минуты грусти?

_«Ничего удивительного, что Мандос, будучи фаталистом, не понимает подобных побуждений. И потому удачно, что его отношение не разделяют все Валар – Ульмо тому очевидный пример, ведь как иначе объяснить  советы, которые он давал нам в Первую Эпоху? Кроме него, есть еще Оромэ: оказалось, что двое его майяр собирались переплыть Море и предложить  помощь даже более непосредственную. Они провели широкомасштабную подготовку. Отыскали даже мое старое исследование по орочьей военной культуре и получили разрешение навестить меня в Чертогах. Знаю, они только хотели задать мне несколько вопросов; но их присутствие почему-то вдохновило меня на красноречие, коим я никогда не обладал в присутствии Мандоса, и они ушли с твердой уверенностью, что миссии может пойти на пользу поддержка тщательно отобранных эльфов»._

Лосвэ едва не отложила письмо прямо на этом месте: последние несколько фраз с их неестественно высокопарным тоном дались тяжело, и чувство вины начинало брать верх над любопытством _._

_«Подводя итог: Глорфиндэль, я возродился и направляюсь на Восток._

_Не только потому, что я хочу туда отправиться, но и потому, что такова была цель, условие даже моего освобождения из Чертогов. Так или иначе, мы собираемся отплыть на корабле из гавани Альквалондэ во время предстоящего праздника Манвэ, то есть через три дня. Может быть, когда ты получишь это письмо, времени останется еще меньше. Отсрочка невозможна, так как мы надеемся отплыть быстро, не привлекая внимания, а праздник обеспечит и прикрытие, и превосходный устойчивый ветер»._

Кажется, здесь автор письма встретился с какой-то трудностью: следующие три строчки были густо перечеркнуты. Тем не менее, ниже вымаранных строк письмо завершалось. С опытом, приобретенным во время чтения, Лосвэ почувствовала уверенность в том, что наконец-то сможет расшифровать подпись.

_«Немногое известно мне о твоей теперешней второй жизни и о тех обязательствах, которые ты мог взять на себя. Я не нашел твоего изображения ни на одном из нынешних гобеленов. Что до меня, то я по сути не изменился и буду очень рад увидеть тебя снова, если благодаря счастливому случаю ты сможешь приехать в гавани до нашего отплытия._

_Эктелион (некогда из Дома Фонтана, недавно из Чертогов Мандоса)»_

Эктелион. Что ж, Лосвэ точно раньше слышала это имя – как и все, кто провел в обществе Лаурэфиндила сколько-нибудь значительное время. Она даже слышала множество рассуждений о том, когда Эктелион сможет заново воплотиться. Но все-таки она представляла себе этот момент совсем иначе. А теперь это письмо… Заранее зная отправителя, она бы никогда не стала читать остальное, ожидая более личного послания. Какие выводы сделал для себя Лаурэфиндил? И как он собирается ответить?

Что ж, он собирался ехать в Альквалондэ, это уже было понятно. Но помимо того… Миссия, о которой говорилось в письме, конечно, вызвала у него страстный интерес, но намеревался ли он присоединиться к ней? Ни один ответ не был по-настоящему желанным. Лосвэ теперь слишком хорошо знала, каково оставаться позади, на долгие годы беспомощной тревоги и настойчиво преследующих  сомнений, и вот ей предстояло испытать всё снова – или самой, после отъезда Лаурэфиндила, или из сочувствия к нему, если он останется.

Хотя… будет ли теперь так же, как раньше? Нет, конечно, сказала она себе. Тот первый отъезд состоялся посреди тьмы и ужаса. Лаурэфиндил был связан клятвой верности, и он был так юн, так не готов к тому, с чем мог столкнуться, к предстоящим испытаниям. Но теперь он достиг зрелости, он взрослый… нет, более того: он прожил больше, чем просто жизнь. Герой, видевший худшие события Эпохи, прошел все испытания, и по своей воле вернется в знакомую страну под ярким солнцем.

И всё же… Море широко, а земли по ту сторону искажены и полны опасностей.

 

 

Лаурэфиндил вернулся чуть позже сумерек с двумя тяжелыми сумками. Лосвэ, следившая за дорогой, встретила его у входа.

– Я прочла письмо, – прямо сказала она.

– Я подумал, что ты можешь так поступить, когда понял, что оставил его дома, – Лаурэфиндил сдвинул сумку, чтобы суметь забрать письмо из ее руки. Потом он неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Итак…

– Итак… – Лосвэ постаралась улыбнуться, чтобы ему было легче. – Что же ты купил?

– Ну… – Лаурэфндил выпрямился. – Сначала хотел всякие дорожные принадлежности… Но потом понял, что команда под предводительством майяр уже будет хорошо снаряжена, а многие вещи можно купить где угодно. Поэтому я в основном взял местные специи и лекарства. Средства для ухода за волосами, новый дорожный плащ. Флейта в современном стиле, действительно хорошей работы. Один из тех легких ножей со множеством лезвий, которыми я восхищался.

Перечисление, с его неловкими формулировками, выдавало беспокойство, но не отвечало на подлинный вопрос (хотя средства по уходу за волосами были тревожным знаком).

– Понимаю, – сказала Лосвэ и сама удивилась своему напряженному голосу. – И я уверена, что все эти вещи станут прекрасными подарками, но…

Лаурэфиндил снова повозился с сумками, а потом выдохнул.

– Дай-ка я их поставлю.

Лосвэ последовала за ним в библиотеку и, давая ему время, смотрела, как он ставит покупки и зажигает лампу на своем любимом письменном столе. Наконец он сказал:

– Когда я уходил, то сказал, что нам нужно будет… серьезно поговорить. Но я не уверен, что для обсуждения есть какие-то основания. – Он посмотрел на нее с необычной, трогающей душу серьезностью. – Я, конечно, взойду на тот корабль. Прости, если…

– Но, Лаурэфиндил, это письмо… – Лосвэ должна была это сказать. – Оно не слишком похоже на приглашение.

– Знаю. – Лаурэфиндил взглянул на письмо; когда он поднял взор, глаза его выражали решимость. – И все же мне не смогут отказать – не в том случае, когда пригласили Эктелиона. В конце концов, мои умения, обязательства, даже моя история почти во всем такая же, как у него.

Лосвэ кивнула, признавая его правоту.

– Да, само собой. Но я больше говорила о… личном. Я хотела сказать, что письмо не слишком приветливое.

Лаурэфиндил снова опустил глаза, на этот раз подольше.

– Я понимаю, о чем ты. Письмо звучит вполне нейтрально… но само это обстоятельство лишь подтверждает заявление Эктелиона насчет того, что он по сути не изменился, – Глорфиндэль внезапно улыбнулся. – И потом, сами по себе эти слова… Матушка, я его хорошо знаю. Он хочет, чтобы я там был.

И вот так легко его неловкость прошла: вернулись ясность и уверенность, и Глорфиндэль снова стал самим собой. Ну, по крайней мере, это было радостно видеть. Лосвэ решила довериться его чутью, несмотря на  собственные опасения.

– Очень хорошо, – сказала она. – Но тогда нам надо многое сделать, помимо покупок! Твой отец…

– Я уже послал ему весточку. Если повезет, он вернется с холмов и успеет попрощаться со мной. Я также написал Арэдель, которая только счастлива будет помочь с урожаем  винограда.

Похоже на то: Арэдель годами заглядывалась на виноград Лаурэфиндила. Но виноделие было не единственным увлечением сына Лосвэ. Она спросила:

– Как насчет пчел? Ты знаешь, что никто из нас не представляет, как их содержать.

– Нам нужно будет найти кого-нибудь, кто их возьмет. Жаль, дела у них шли  так хорошо… – Лаурэфиндил вздохнул. – Новый улей… Ох, и еще ведь лошади! Я возлагал такие надежды на жеребенка от Исафала!

– По крайней мере, о лошадях я буду рада позаботиться.

– Благодарю, но даже с твоей заботой они будут знать, что я их покинул, но не поймут, почему.

Лосвэ считала, что понимание мало помогает.

– Впрочем, – задумчиво сказал Лаурэфиндил, – есть у меня одна идея…

 

***

 

Взгляд Эктелиона рассеянно блуждал по толпе, собравшейся у пристани пожелать счастливого пути. Толпа как таковая была маленькая и скромная: у большинства сторонников миссии имелись официальные обязанности на празднике. Так, например, вышло с Идриль, и это значило, что любые мелькнувшие светлые волосы могли… Нет, это уж чересчур большие надежды. Слишком мало времени было.

И все-таки, ожидать ответа на письмо ведь не слишком неразумно? Он на досуге написал нескольким друзьям, и большинство из них ответили. Молчание Глорфиндэля заставляло Эктелиона подозревать, что его слова были слишком смелыми, неуместно фамильярными после такого долгого расставания.

Когда начались спешные приготовления к отплытию, Эктелион больше не мог сдерживаться. Он прошел по качающейся палубе – совсем не легкая задача для ног четырех дней от роду, едва справлявшимся с твердой землей – и подошел к Алатару, который стоял у правого борта, возле релингов.

– Интересно, были ли для меня какие-нибудь сообщения?  

– Нет, – сказал Алатар. – Нет, с тех пор как ты последний раз…

– О, я должен принести извинения, – произнес голос позади. Эктелион обернулся и увидел, что голос принадлежит Смотрителю Коз.

– Я почти забыл из-за всей этой суеты с расширением навесов для животных, – продолжал Смотритель, – но конюх просил меня передать тебе это.

Он порылся в складках одежды и в конце концов извлек сложенный квадратик бумаги.

– Конюх? Какой конюх? – спросил Алатар.

– Я забыл его имя, но он довольно высокого роста, у него настоящая грива светлых волос и раздражающая склонность смеяться без причины. Он прибыл вместе с лошадьми, которых вы заказали.

– Я его не знаю, – сказал Алатар, – и я точно не заказывал никаких лошадей. Впрочем, настоящие валинорские кони наверняка пригодятся на охоте. Может, Палландо…

– Собственно, подозреваю, что эти незапланированные лошади – моя вина, – сказал Эктелион. – Могу я взглянуть на записку?

Он взял письмо из руки Смотрителя, и надежда понеслась по всему телу, словно ее разгоняло зачастившее сердце. Развернутая бумага издавала легкий звериный запах, и на ней обнаружились такие слова:

_«Эктелиону, некогда из Дома Фонтана, недавно из Чертогов Мандоса:_

_Помнишь, как раньше, в Гондолине, ты избрал серебро и хрусталь для своего церемониального доспеха, не обращая внимания на любезные красочные предложения Эгалмота? И как твои доспехи лучше всего смотрелись в сочетании с белой лошадью?_

_Теперь мне мало что известно о твоей нынешней второй жизни, и о цветах, которые ты теперь предпочитаешь, но если тебе все еще требуется белая лошадь, я бы мог ее предоставить._

_Глофиндэль (сейчас из Валинора, вскоре из Средиземья)»_

Почерк был пьяняще знакомый, как и смятение, вызванное содержанием записки.

– Где сейчас этот конюх? – спросил Эктелион.

– Полагаю, с животными, – Смотритель Коз указал на сарай, наскоро устроенный неподалеку от кормы, а потом обернулся к берегу: громкие приветствия означали, что церемония отплытия началась.

Эктелион предпочел не обращать внимания на радостные крики, хотя они неожиданно точно отвечали его собственным чувствам, и собрался пройти по палубе, показавшейся еще менее устойчивой, чем раньше. Он с облегчением достиг деревянной стены постройки и положил на нее руку для равновесия, когда обходил угол.

Всего лишь один шаг, и вот он на месте, у широкого входа под навес, и заглядывает внутрь, туда, где, кажется, всего полно: лошадей, куч сена…   возможно, и огнедышащих драконов на грудах золота и рубинов – Эктелион бы не удивился. Он не мог уделять внимание столь обыденным деталям. Он был слишком занят, отмечая, что волосы Глорфиндэля заплетены, забраны назад в незнакомую прическу и кажутся из-за этого темнее, чем Эктелион помнил; но глаза в точности те же: зеленовато-серые и бесконечно приветливые.

Эктелион знал, что должен поздороваться, но как? Короткая речь, которую он себе воображал на случай этой невероятной встречи, вылетела из головы (Эктелион теперь припомнил, что так обычно и случалось), а обыкновенные фразы, оставшиеся в памяти (такие, как «доброе утро» или «рад тебя видеть»), казались слегка неподходящими к случаю.

Так и вышло, что Глорфиндэлю пришлось нарушить тишину, и он сделал это едва слышно:

– Наконец-то. Ожидание начинало сказываться на моем рассудке.

– Прости, – голос Эктелиона, к счастью, звучал твердо. – Конечно, я бы пришел раньше, но я только что получил твою записку.

– Я знаю. Сквозь щель в стене я видел, как ты ее читаешь. – Глорфиндэль указал куда-то в сторону, не переставая смотреть Эктелиону в глаза. – Но, хотя прятаться в самодельном стойле – не самое восхитительное занятие, я не об этом ожидании говорил.

–О? – когда Эктелион понял намек, он почувствовал, что вот-вот взлетит: тревожное желание в его нынешнем нестабильном состоянии. Он крепче ухватился за удачно подвернувшуюся доску и сосредоточился на том, чтобы удерживать дух внутри тела, как подобает всякому нормальному эльфу.

– Да, – Глорфиндэль склонил голову. – В самом деле, время за пределами Чертогов очень медленно шло для меня. По большей части я проводил его, культивируя терпение… и виноград. И… ну, пришлось отыскать новые интересы. Спелеология. Теоретическая метеорология. Лошади. Пчеловодство. – Он бросил взгляд в сторону здоровенной коробки с пометками «ХРУПКО», «УПАКОВКА – СОЛОМА», «ЭТОЙ СТОРОНОЙ ВВЕРХ». – Я столько хочу… Прости. Возможно, сейчас не самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы описывать всю мою жизнь.

Нет, но, возможно, это был подходящий момент для речи Эктелиона, которую он сумел вспомнить, пока Глорфиндэль отклонялся от темы. Так что Эктелион сдержался, не задал очевидный вопрос относительно коробки, и сказал:

– Звучит так, словно ты жил чрезвычайно полной жизнью, как я и представлял себе. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я, разумеется, не намерен ни принуждать тебя покинуть родные места, ни…

– Не намерен? – Глорфиндэль отступил назад, в темноту под навесом. – Матушка говорила… но я подумал… Ты не хотел, чтобы я приехал?

– Да! То есть, нет! – Страданию и неуверенности в глазах Глорфинделя следовало положить конец, и быстро. – То есть я, конечно, хотел, чтобы ты был здесь. Можно даже сказать, что я жил мгновением, когда… Нет, нет, это явно неправда. Но «я был мертв мгновением, когда смогу снова тебя увидеть» звучит нелепо, так что…

– По-моему, звучит отлично, – Глофиндэль вновь выступил вперед. – Хотя я все равно хотел бы знать, был ли ты «мертв мгновением», когда мог бы мельком на меня посмотреть, или отправиться вместе со мной в путешествие? Нет, постой, забудь. – Он встал прямо и уверенно. – Твои ожидания не имеют значения, поскольку я не собираюсь позволить тебе украсть всю славу.

Глорфиндэль теперь стоял на палубе, его волосы сияли ярче утреннего солнца, и Эктелион невольно ему улыбнулся – ему, его вызову и скрытому намерению. Как он мог сомневаться во всем этом, несмотря на замечания Мандоса?

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Эктелион, – хотя, подозреваю, красть славу у конюха – слишком легкое дело, чтобы Балрогоборец мог от него испытать какое-то удовлетворение. Пойдем, позволь представить тебя остальным.

Глорфиндэль слегка помрачнел:

– Я бы лучше подождал, пока мы окажемся дальше от земли, чем можно проплыть. Я не то что сомневаюсь в нашей объединенной силе убеждения, но надеялся, что у нас будет больше нескольких минут на ее применение.

Несколько минут? Эктелион проследил взгляд Глорфиндэля до того места, где матросы готовились развернуть паруса, потом на берег, где маленькая толпа становилась все более оживленной. Кое-кто запускал воздушных змеев, пользуясь праздничным ветром, и они теперь вились над причалом, словно в замысловатом танце.

– Моя семья, – сказал Глорфиндэль и, размахивая руками, поспешил к релингам. Эктелион последовал за ним, слегка завидуя способности Глорфиндэля делать два дела одновременно: сам он слегка споткнулся, когда от возбуждения забыл поднимать ноги. Лишь когда его левая рука обрела опору, он поднял правую в прощальном жесте.

Ощущение было странное, почти лицемерное. Он оглядел толпу (в которой, с типичным суровым и решительным видом, стояли его собственные родители); потом – здания Альквалондэ, новые и незнакомые, что возвышались подальше; а после посмотрел на укрытую дымкой береговую линию страны, где родился. Там можно было прожить целую жизнь, но он даже не попытался. Оставляя позади абстракцию, он ничем не жертвовал.

Но вот Глорфиндэль, который теперь, когда корабль начал движение, воодушевленно что-то выкрикивал – кажется, он тоже не считал свой отъезд жертвой. Почти загадочно.

Почти. Ибо если Глорфиндэль чувствовал то же, что Эктелион… если он придерживался тех же ценностей, если все еще желал испытать азарт… ну как мог он, или кто угодно на его месте, проигнорировать зов приключения, обещавшего долг перемешать с желанием?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. История, рассказанная здесь, на самом деле не противоречит канону (по крайней мере не больше, чем канон противоречит себе): Толкин никогда не утверждал, что Глорфиндэль – единственный заново воплощенный эльф, который отправился в Средиземье из Валинора, и даже использовал фразу «возможно, как один из небольшого отряда». (В первом эссе о Глорфиндэле, где он еще размышлял, может ли Галдор, присутствовавший на совете в Ривенделле, быть Галдором из Гондолина, но отказался от этой идеи, так как первый Галдор описан слишком глупым – и все равно, здесь утверждается возможность множественности гондолинского лорда). Более того, большинство аргументов, объясняющих, почему выбрали Глорфиндэля, действуют и в пользу Эктелиона. О, и я, конечно, больше ориентировалась на второе эссе, в котором Глорфиндэль приплывает во Вторую Эпоху, на корабле вместе с Синими Магами.  
> 1\. Лаурэфиндил – имя Глорфиндэля на квенья, согласно Парма Эльдаламберон.  
> 2\. Алатар и Палландо – ранее упомянутые Синие Маги, изначально майяр Оромэ.  
> 3\. Я исключительно невежественна в области квенья и синдарина, поэтому придумывание имен вызывает у меня глубочайшую неловкость. Как бы там ни было, здесь у нас есть Лосвэ, чье имя в каком-то смысле походит на имя Эленвэ (в этом хэдканоне они двоюродные сестры), и напоминает название дома Глорфиндэля «на нолдориссе» – Лос’лориаль. Мне оно не нравится, но сколько можно суетиться из-за имени? То есть, конечно, если вы не Толкин.  
> 4\. Праздник Ветров, само собой, придуман мною, но у эльфов, похоже, было много праздников, и что-то в духе соревнований с воздушными змеями кажется подходящим способом почтить Манвэ.  
> 5\. Прокачанный хрустально-серебряный доспех Эктелиона упомянут в нескольких местах. Его белая лошадь появляется в истории «О Туоре и его приходе в Гондолин».  
> 6\. В целом винить за появление этого фика следует Zeen’s Resurrection Ficathon, на котором была заявка про то, как возвращение Глорфиндэля в Средиземье осложняется тем, что ему приходится кого-то оставить. Я неправильно вспомнила заявку, потом начала думать, как мне не хочется писать нечто обычное в духе «О Эктелион, я должен покинуть эти берега, но ты не хочешь/застрял в Чертогах». Вот и результат.  
> 7\. Я хотела бы поблагодарить за комментарии Lenine, Wulfila, Zeen, Eveiya и Uli!


End file.
